Because I Would Care
by onlyonekamui
Summary: Heero fails a mission and tries to kill himself. When Duo tries to confront him about his actions, it destroys there friendship. Will Duo and Heero mend there broken friendship or will it bring the demise of the pilots?
1. Default Chapter

Because I would care....  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"FINE!"   
  
Doors slammed down the hall, making 03, 04, and 05 bring their attention away from their homework. They had arrived back late and needed to get their work done as not to blow their cover. But Duo and Heero had been fighting since they got back. 02 came storming down the hall throwing the door open. Suddenly he stopped.   
  
"Damn it," he whispered softly.  
  
Knowing the others were watching he left, closing the door behind him quietly. They all knew how Duo was feeling. It was one shared by all of them. Aggravation mostly, but he was the only one with the balls to approach Heero about it. He'd done it again...he tried to end his life.   
  
OZ had advanced on them, hundreds of Leo's coming at them from all angles. Of course, they were no match for the pilots.   
  
"Is this all you've got assholes!" Duo wiped sweat from his brow.   
  
Heero's plan had been flawless and all they had to do now was demobilize the ground troops.   
  
"Don't be foolish you stupid boy. Didn't you realize what you're standing on?! With the press of this button, you'll have two minutes to evacuate. Oh... it seems I already pushed it. You have a minute and a half."  
  
His voice echoed in their heads before their communication links were shut off.   
  
"I've failed..."   
  
"We have to get out of here. Come one!"  
  
Wufei moved ahead heading back from the direction they came. Duo was in charge of creating the stealth wall so OZ could not track them. But as the other retreated, 01 stayed behind still as a statue.   
  
"Heero! Get out of there!"  
  
Their time to depart was diminishing. The other were already far ahead of them and could very well be tracked if the shield was not put up soon.   
  
"Yuy!!"  
  
'I don't deserve... to fight anymore.'  
  
Closing his eyes he released his grip on the controls and let his hands fall to his side.   
  
'This is how I dreamt it would end.'  
  
What he was expecting next, was a large explosion and the end of his sad existence. However, he wasn't expecting to be dragged away by a grappling hook from Deathscythe. The shield was released just as a massive explosion swept away the remaining Leo's. The force from the blast pushed the massive machines forward.   
  
Slowly, Duo brought his head up. Blood trickled down from his fat lip. Brushing his hand through his hair, he found a large egg on his head.  
  
"Heero? Are you okay?"  
  
There was no response on the other end.   
  
"No, Heero answer me!"  
  
Taken by surprise, 02 was shocked to see the door to his Gundam slowly creak open. He began to unbuckle, incase he had to make a quick escape. Standing in the doorway was Heero, glaring at him, coldly.   
  
"Jeez. Scared the shit out of me why don't you."  
  
But 01 didn't respond with words. Instead he nailed Duo in the face with his fist. Now blood began to come streaming from his nose.   
  
"What the hell was that for?!"  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?"  
  
His eyes were smooth and serious; so much that a chill ran down his back.   
  
"Why did I save you?! Sorry, I don't want my friends charbroiled!"  
  
Duo didn't want to get angry with Heero. It was foolish of him to even ask that question.   
  
"I don't deserve to live Maxwell. Just let me die next time!"  
  
This added attraction however, chain sawed the tip of the iceberg.   
  
"No! I refuse to sit around and watch my friends die when I know I can do something to protect them. God! You're taking this war way to seriously for a kid."  
  
Now he was yanked forward by the scruff of his neck.   
  
"War isn't a joke," he snarled through his teeth. 02 did the same, pulling him closer than he already was.  
  
"I never said it was."  
  
A cold shiver went down the Japanese boys back as well as another for Duo. This is how they found the two of them, ready to take each other's heads off. None of them knew what happened and here they were still about to kill each other.  
  
"I'll go after Duo," said Quatre not hesitating to leave his Chemistry behind.   
  
Grabbing his jacket, he headed out the door after the American.   
  
"Trowa," said Wufei a moment after 04 left the room, "shall we go end this foolishness?"  
  
"Sure, I don't like Quantum Physics anyways. It's just not a challenge anymore."  
  
Placing his pencil down, he followed 05 down the hall. Knocking on the door they waited for Heero to respond. Nothing.   
  
"Yuy, are you in there?"  
  
Still no response.   
  
"Do you think that Duo knocked him out? He might be really hurt."  
  
It was decided that they would force their way in. Trowa slammed his weight against the door making it hit the wall behind it. And there sat Heero on his bed, head down.   
  
"Hey, Heero..."   
  
"What?"  
  
His voice was cold in tone and made Trowa back off for a moment.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
It was then he knew he wasn't. 01's face was banged up and bloody, but it was deeper than that. It was also noticed that his wrists had been slit. Heero's hands were painted red.   
  
"What the hell happened?!"   
  
Wufei ran to the bathroom to grab a towel.   
  
"He wouldn't let me finish my mission. Again he prevented me from...so I'll finish it now."  
  
" You're not serious?"   
  
Trowa was shocked, for he had thought he was off that kick, but then again they had not failed a mission in a long time either.  
  
"What do you guys care if I want to complete my task. Get out!"  
  
"But...Hee.."  
  
"GO!!"   
  
Grabbing the glass next to his bed, he threw it, smashing against the wall. Neither said a word as they exited the room.   
  
"I hope Quatre's having better luck then we are," said Trowa as they headed back to the living room.  
  
It didn't take long to find the usually spirited boy. Not far from the outer limits of town was a small cliff area, which looked over a beautiful dusk setting, the night sky just hovering over it. He sat with his head on his knees obviously in deep thought. As much as he didn't want to disturb him, 04 knew that his friend needed to be talked to.   
  
"Gorgeous, don't you think?" he asked as he took a seat next to him.  
  
Duo smiled softly, acknowledging his presence.   
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Wounds heal. Words don't."  
  
It was true. His face was completely mangled. His knuckles were bright red and he was being careful of his breathing. He brought a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes.   
  
"I had to sit by and watch so many of my friends die already for this damn war. I was too young to do anything then, but not now. Even if he'll hate me forever, I will never regret what I did today Quat. Not once will I ever look back and say I should have let him die."  
  
Bring his hand down, 04's eyes widened. For a moment he didn't feel that he was looking at a normal Duo Maxwell expression, but almost Trowa or even...Heero.   
  
"He'll get over it as soon as new orders come in."  
  
He leaned in and smiled in hopes he'd get one back.   
  
"And if we screw that one up? He tries again?"  
  
Quatre could have sworn 02's eyes were glossy with tears, but he never shed one. Leaning back and stretching carefully, he rose up off the ground offering a hand to Quatre.   
  
"We have to go back sometime. Shall we?"  
  
He was still worried about Duo, but he only shook his head and pressed forward back to the campus. Neither realized they were being watched.  
  
"There you guys are. Christ it's already six-thirty."  
  
"Sorry Wufei."  
  
Quatre apologized as they walked into the apartment. Trowa seeing Duo's face as beaten as it was, offered to fix it up, but he refused.   
  
"Don't fuss about it. I just want to get to sleep."  
  
It was then, he remembered, that he was sharing a room with 01.   
  
"How about we switch rooms tonight? You can stay in Wufei and Quatre's room and I'll sleep with Heero tonight."  
  
Trowa looked at him hoping he would accept this gracious offer, but he refused.   
  
"We'll be fine. He has to get over it sometime. Now is as good a time as ever."  
  
Turning around he began to make his way down the hall. With some hesitation, he finally summed up the nerve to open the door. 01 made eye contact with Shinigami, but neither one spoke. He was bandaging his wrists while Duo made his way to his bed and lied down. After some time, it was Heero that broke the silence in the small chamber.   
  
"Aren't you going to apologize?"  
  
02 opened his eyes and stared at the Japanese boy a bit until he closed his eyes again.  
  
"I'm sorry I socked you in the face but that's about it. How about you?"  
  
"You know that isn't what I meant."  
  
"Then I guess I'm not sorry then."  
  
Not once did he falter, the entire time he kept his cool.   
  
"Then we're agreed?"   
  
"What? About what you said earlier? If that's how you want it fine. But we'll still have to share a room 01."   
  
"Understood 02."   
  
The two boys shook to the end of their friendship. Outside, the other tried desperately to over hear what was going on.   
  
"Oh, to be a fly on the wall," they all thought to themselves.   
  
]]" (To be continued...) 


	2. Because I Would Care

Because I would care...  
  
Chapter Two  
  
For the next few days all seemed well. The behavior between the two pilots was what you could call getting along, but only that. They barely spoke to each other and when they did, it was only of missions and status reports. No more fighting or yelling at one another. And then one day Trowa noticed something in their conversation. While Duo and Heero took their eight o'clock class, 03 confronted his comrades on their strange behavior.   
  
"They WHAT?!" said Quatre quite loudly in the library.   
  
A hushing sound filled the room, making him sit down, embarrassed.   
  
"They're referring to themselves as 01 and 02?"  
  
"That's what I caught. What did those guys talk about last night? It's almost like..."  
  
"They only consider themselves as compatriots. Fighting for the same cause but not as friends. They've broken the alliance to each other."  
  
Wufei stopped writing and was staring out the nearby window.   
  
"I've had enough of this. We sit them down tonight resolve this once and for all."  
  
Slamming his books, he was again hushed.   
  
"I don't think we should get involved." 03 did believe their involvement would make a difference.  
  
"I agree with Winner. We need to step in before this interferes with a mission."  
  
Wufei's gaze had returned to the others.   
  
"That's it! The three loud MOUTHS! OUT!!" The librarian had finally had enough.   
  
The trio choked back laughter as they exited. Although one boy put in his two cents as they left.  
  
"Well it's about time someone said something to those snots."  
  
Wasn't it surprising when he turned around to see Trowa and Wufei waving at him from the doorway. From there they proceeded to give him the finger and follow 04 down the hall.  
  
"What did you guys do?" he asked turning to see them hurrying to catch up.   
  
The two looked at each, then back.   
  
"Nothing."   
  
Duo sat to the back of his English class, keeping to himself while all the girls in his class turned around to stare hopelessly at him. He would amuse them by smiling and on occasion giving a small wave. They in turn would blush and turn around quickly, some even got the nerve to wave back. Just as the class began to take out their poetry books, the school's secretary came to the door.   
  
"Excuse me...Sir. May I see um...Sorry. Duo...Duo Barton."  
  
Right away, he knew something was wrong. Leaning back in his seat, he could now see the shimmer of a gun barrel pressed against he neck.   
  
"Of course. Mr. Barton, step into the hall a moment."  
  
Duo almost fell out of his chair.   
  
"Yeah, sure thing."  
  
As casual as possible, he got up and headed to the door. Upon passing the woman, he saw that she was about to cry.   
  
"I won't let him hurt you." He mouthed. Slowly he left the room closing the door behind him.   
  
"Let her go."  
  
Pulling the gun away, he allowed he to run away.   
  
"You don't miss a beat, do you Maxwell?" the soldier was confident as he spoke.   
  
"What? You think you can get us all in the same spot? Please."  
  
"Better to get one, then none at all."  
  
Aiming, he tired to plank a shot at Duo, but the Deathscythe pilot was too fast for him. With demonic speed, he ran down the hallway dodging his bullets. This caught the attention of another young boy down the hall.   
  
"Class please calm down. I'm sure it's nothing...Hold it. Where's Mister Winner?"  
  
Heading out the back door, he found the hallway empty. Reaching behind him, he pulled out a gun and followed their path. Just as he reached the corner, 02 ran around it and into him.   
  
"Why am I not surprised it's you."  
  
01 lowered his defense for a moment. His presence distracted the American, making him forget about the on coming danger. Before he could make an attempt around the distraction in his way, a needle pierced his sensitive skin. An epidural of some kind. Not good. His knees began to buckle beneath him and soon his world became black.   
  
"Come with us quietly or I'll just shot him right now."  
  
He cocked his gun aiming at the defenseless form on the ground.   
  
"Honestly I'm more worried about the others in this building."  
  
But still something about Duo's reaction to that shot made him a bit nervous. Why had it taken affect so fast? Dropping his gun on the ground he followed another soldier while another picked up 02's limp form. Only ten minutes later, the bell rang for change of classes. The big commotion in the hall caught the attention of the trio. Quatre noticed the secretary sitting against the wall overwhelmed by tears. Dropping his books, he worked his way over to her.   
  
"All you all right?" he asked calmly.   
  
"Soldiers came and took two of the students."  
  
"Who?"  
  
04 took a deep breath for he had a feeling deep down he knew who it was.   
  
"Heero Winner and Duo Barton."  
  
Now her tears were even harder. Trowa and Wufei finally made it to the Arabians side.  
  
"Duo and Heero are now POW's."  
  
He got up off the floor and began to head back to his dorm room. They had much more important work to do.  
  
He was shaking uncontrollably; the thing was it wasn't cold in the cell. 02's eyes drifted open, his body trying to stiffen.   
  
"Damn it."  
  
He knew it would only be a matter of time before the drug would completely knock him out and this time, he wouldn't be waking up. To his even bigger discontent, he was trapped in a cell with Heero. But to his surprise, he was sitting by his side.  
  
"You okay?" He seemed concerned, but aggravation loomed in his voice.   
  
"That...stuff they injected into me. It's a type of anesthesia. I'm allegoric to it."  
  
Desperately he tried to control his breathing and his shaking body. He knew he didn't have much time.   
  
"Heero?"  
  
Caught off guard, he turned to hear what 02 had to say.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm not sorry I saved you. And I know that's why you've been pissed off at me. But I need to ask a favor?"  
  
" I'm not even sure why you saved me. I haven't been that nice to any of you. And yet you still dragged me away with the extent of you own life. Why? Just tell me why Maxwell."  
  
"Why? Because I would care...to see my friends get hurt and it would pretty much drive me insane. Sure you can be an ass sometimes but I can't stand the fact that you'd go and kill yourself because you made a mistake."  
  
He shivered and coughed.   
  
"You're an important part of this team, we can't have you blowing yourself up everytime we fail."  
  
"But it was my fault."  
  
"No. We all took part in the mission. Anyone of us could have figured out what was going to happen. Don't take all the blame. You need...need to learn to share."  
  
At the sight of Duo falling forward, 01 grabbed the American cradling him in his arms.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
Heero scanned their surroundings soon finding a blanket he could throw over them.   
  
"You can't go to sleep. Not until we get you help."  
  
Duo shook his head, swallowing hard and concentrating on his breathing even harder. How was he ever going to keep HIM awake?! Usually it was the other way around.  
  
"Um...have you read anything good lately?"  
  
"No. God that WOULD put you to sleep. I don't have a clue what to talk about! You and I don't share any similar interests!"  
  
"How's Relena?" Duo looked up at him with a weak and sinister smile.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"You need something to talk about and I've given you a topic, matter that would keep anyone's attention."  
  
"What I want to know is, is where the assholes that captured us went? It's been quiet for a few hours."  
  
"Oh probably planning some...brrr...way to beat out asses around."  
  
Again his body began to shake, his eyes dropping slowly.   
  
"No! Maxwell stay awake! Come on! Ummm...so Relena wants to meet up with me next week to discuss war related matters, but I know she just wants me around. Duo? Duo! Answer me!!"  
  
02's eyes fluttered open trying desperately to keep them that way.   
  
"I'll try to stay awake."  
  
What the two didn't know was that the alliance had already captured OZ. The base was empty and help was nowhere to be found.   
  
]]" 


	3. Because I Would Care

Ok I should probably let all the people who read this know the truth. Most of the stuff I put it is by my best friend KT who does NOT have the Internet. I will be posting my own stuff but I will let you know if it's my work or my friends. You probably will be able to tell the difference anyway.   
  
Because I would care...  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Turn every computer we have on. We need to look for any military activity that's taken place in the last twenty-four hours. I know that they would have made a scene by now."   
  
04 sat down at his desk, pulling up a satellite pictures.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Nothing on any escapes. They haven't shown up anywhere."  
  
Trowa sat back, lost on where to go from there. The next few moments were quiet except for the sound of keys typing. Suddenly it all came to a halt at 05's bellow.   
  
"The Alliance raided two OZ compounds this afternoon. All were arrested, no casualties. Um... one was checked for prisoners... none were found. The other one will be searched tomorrow. That's it! Duo and Heero must be ready to kill each other."  
  
"We'll have to steal a jeep to get out there."  
  
"If they haven't killed each other already," 03 said heading out the door.  
  
"So... so she just stood...there...and w...watched the tower fall?"  
  
Duo still shook in Heero's steady hold.   
  
"Yeah...and for the longest time I couldn't understand why I saved her. But now I think I know."   
  
He shrugged a bit and looked down on Duo, who looked back weakly. Although his smile was still evident.   
  
"It's love dude. Even...I...get weird about it."   
  
Closing his eyes, he strained to gain some comfort. Heero tried to help, but 02 only shook his head.   
  
"Don't bother. I can't feel anything below my chest. Hell...I had to piss an hour ago. F...for all I know, I could h...have gone."   
  
He tried to laugh but only shivered. Heero placed a hand to his head realizing it was stone cold. Softly, Duo placed a hand on Heero's for reassurance.   
  
"I'm not scared Yuy. This day was going to come sometime. I am not scared of anything. Not death, not this war..." but he only saw him shake his head.   
  
"What about losing your friends? Your loved ones?"   
  
To that question, he got no response. The moment became awkward and silent, until Duo's body began to tense.   
  
"Maxwell stop. Relax."   
  
"I'm not doing it. I can't feel it anyways."   
  
"We have to get out of here. I can make an escape route and I'll get you help."   
  
Slowly, he lowered 02's weak form to the floor.   
  
"I'll be right back, I promise."   
  
His voice was shaking as he spoke, and what was worse was that knew Duo heard it.   
  
"I promise."   
  
"Don't doubt it."  
  
With one last reinforced look he made his way off to the door. From his back pocket, he pulled a close pin out and began to pick at the lock until finally it gave way. Glancing back he saw a very pale and stiff figure. Even his amethyst eyes were frosted over.   
  
"If...you...don't go, I can't miss you."   
  
Checking the hallway, Heero headed out not noticing 02's eyes close. He was too tired to care anymore. The stiffness in his arms and legs went away as the darkness consumed him.   
  
He searched every corner and every room, not once running into any guards. The place was empty. It was good in a way, but horrible in another. No one could help him.   
  
"Shit."   
  
And another familiar sound filled the hall. Footsteps. With nothing to protect himself, he only had one option. Hit the bastard head on. Running down the hall, he took the corner at full speed, taking the figure around his neck and slamming him against the wall.  
  
"Heero?"   
  
"Quat? What the hell...?"   
  
He released his grip on the youngest of their group and kept his suspicion.   
  
"We got word that this base was evacuated six hours ago. Dumb alliance decided not to check the prisons here because the other had no one but soldiers. Honestly, I thought the two of you had already gotten out but even I can be...where is Duo?"   
  
"No."   
  
Not bothering to inhale again, he ran back in the direction he came. Quatre followed, pulling out his radio as he ran.   
  
"L4 to L3 & L5. I have successfully found Shinigami and Zero. Report to base 04217-HM ASAP. Call in medical back up. We may need it."   
  
Just as he turned his connection off, he turned into the cell right into Heero. 01's body had turned to stone in the doorway. Quatre moved around him to see what he was staring at. Now he was speechless.   
  
"Is he...dead?"   
  
Heero didn't answer. Instead he rushed back to his comrade's side. Picking up his limp wrist, he felt for a pulse. It was there, but barely. His breathing was as though he wasn't at all.   
  
"He's having an allergic reaction to the anesthesia they injected. If we don't get him awake again, he'll die. He needs IV's and iron to move the drug out of his system."   
  
"Trying to wake Duo up is harder than getting a cow down the stairs. Smack him...no wait. Let me. You'd probably be too rough and he doesn't need your dumb fight interfering while he's like this."   
  
Leaning in front of him, he smacked the American across the face. Nothing happened.   
  
"But Quat...We don't have time to hear your reasons now. Tell me later when he's okay."   
  
This time he socked him across the face. At this Duo's face scrunched up meaning he had felt something.   
  
"Duo wake up! Answer me!"   
  
He yelled into his friend's ear. To this his eyes slit open, not meaning to stay that way.   
  
"Oooops."   
  
His voice was only a faint whisper. His eyes moved back to look at Heero.   
  
"So...you...kept your promise."   
  
Dryness from not talking over took him, causing him to cough. Now his breathing problem became highly aware to him. Now gasping for air he clinched his hand around Heero's wrist.   
  
"Relax...if you relax you'll be able to catch your breathe."   
  
"That won't help. His body has changed to a panicked state. He could go into shock if we don't steady him and get him air!"   
  
But that wouldn't matter. Abruptly his grip loosened around his wrist. Duo had stopped breathing all together.  
  
"Damn it! Where the hell are they?!"   
  
He began to administer CPR. Quatre pulled out the radio once more.   
  
"We need you now!"   
  
"We're coming up the road. What the hell is going on there?"   
  
Trowa waited for some response.   
  
"Duo is having an allergic reaction to the anesthesia they injected into him and he's flat lined on us. We need medical attention or we'll lose him. Did you find anyone?"  
  
He could hear the sound of the jeep switching to a higher gear.   
  
"We met up with Sally and um...you'll see when we get there. I'm coming in twenty seconds."   
  
True to his word, he arrived seconds later, Sally by his side. Not saying a word, she pulled out a bottle of iron and a syringe and began pumping the liquid into his blood. She then brought out a portable oxygen tank from another bag hooking him up to it immediately. To everyone's relief, Duo's chest began to move. He was alive again, for now.   
  
"Let's get him to the alliance military hospital so he can be administered IV fluids. I'll give him this; He's really lucky."  
  
Wufei helped Quatre pick Duo up and headed out to the car. Trowa stayed behind to speak with Heero.  
  
"J's at the hospital. He says he needs to speak to you."   
  
"I can't right now. Not until Duo wakes up."   
  
"What do you care? Your missions complete."   
  
Grabbing one of Sally's bags for her, Trowa left the cell refusing to make eye contact with him again Sally also left still not saying a word.   
  
"So because I didn't kill myself after my failure, J decides he has to come and destroy me himself."  
  
Thinking to himself, he ran to catch up.   
  
'Well I refuse to die before I talk to Duo again. We still have unfinished business to settle.'   
  
]]"  
  
Hello peoples! If you've read so far, only one more chapter to read. - And a if its not too much trouble could you review? Please? Please? PLEASE? I like the attention and I also like to know if people actually read this. 


	4. Because I Would Care

Because I would care...  
  
Chapter Four   
  
"I hate waiting. It drives me mad."   
  
Quatre paced outside the emergency until hoping that an answer would come to them soon. Trowa just sat on the couch with Wufei while Heero sat against the opposite wall, his face as pale as a foggy morning. Sally had been working on the Deathscythe pilot for nearly three hours. What was worse was that they hadn't heard anything coming from behind the doors which was either a good sign or she just didn't have the heart to tell them it was too late. All four were soon distracted by the sound of metal hitting the floor behind them. It was J.   
  
"Yuy. We need to have a word."   
  
But Heero didn't move. Instead he kept his stare blankly on the emergency room door.   
  
"I said..."   
  
"I heard you. And I told someone to tell you that I wasn't going to speak with you until I had word with Duo."   
  
His gaze never faltered but his voice was not as cold anymore. It didn't sound like 01 talking. He continued to ignore the look Trowa was giving him.   
  
"Later Doctor. We'll talk later."   
  
"No. We need to have word now. Your comrades can come get you when and if your friend wakes up."   
  
After a moment of pure stubbornness, Heero rose to his feet and proceeded down the hall silent; J following him.   
  
"Did you hear him?"   
  
"Yeah. He has to talk to Doctor J about some mission. So what?" Wufei closed his eyes and leaned back once more.   
  
"No. He said Duo. Heero hasn't called him that for days. You don't think...?"   
  
"They made up? Maybe. Even I believe in miracles."   
  
Both stopped at Quatre's yell. He crumpled to the floor grabbing his chest.   
  
"Quat? What happened?" Trowa bent down trying to keep the boy steady.   
  
"Duo...Ahhhhh...! Something's shocking him."   
  
His breathing was heavy; worry the only emotion present in his voice. Just as suddenly as the attack started, it stopped again.  
  
"It's over."   
  
As the door to the emergency room opened the trio looked up to see Sally, worn from the long process. She noticed them on the floor in front of her, eyes wide with anticipation.   
  
"Sally...how is he?"  
  
"All right. I'm here, now what the hell do you want?"   
  
They had entered a conference hall at the end of the corridor, where J was rummaging through a travel bag. From it, he withdrew a nine-millimeter.  
  
"How did I guess?"   
  
"It hurts me to do this Heero. You were one of my best pupils. But you just couldn't follow orders could you?"   
  
Now he removed the safety.   
  
"I tried but Maxwell pulled me back. I tried again but he took my knife and chucked it. And you know what, I'm glad he did."   
  
"What? Your mission..."   
  
"Was to kill myself in the event that I failed a mission. But I haven't completed it yet so therefore I have yet to fail it. If OZ is still around then I'm not done yet. None of us are."   
  
Doctor J lowered his gun and replaced the safety. He then did something Heero wasn't expecting. He smiled.  
  
"That's exactly the answer I was hoping you would give me. Honestly Yuy, if you pull this death shit again I will have to do you in. Thank god Duo did pull you back."   
  
Heero took a seat at the table playing with the arms of it.   
  
"Do you blame me though? There are things I've done; I really don't deserve to live for doing half the stuff I did. It doesn't matter how hard I try to fill that little part of our contract. Perhaps I should stop trying and wait for it to come naturally."   
  
"That's what any normal person would do."   
  
He took a seat across the table from him.   
  
"I'm not normal. I never have been. I never will be."   
  
There were those eyes. The ones that drew him to pick the boy to become a pilot. J smiled at him, confusion spreading through his expression.   
  
"Do you remember, that lesson you said Odin taught you?"   
  
Heero found it odd to bring up his old guardian but nodded his head that he did.   
  
"Do as your heart tells you? Right? What is yours saying?"   
  
"None of your damn business. My emotions aren't your plaything. You got my body to mess around with and not once did you teach me anything of basic emotion. Now I'm a drone, feeling things I never had to before. I'm a five year old, confused and sc..." he stopped and turned away.   
  
"Scared? You weren't trained to be, you must have acquired that over time. What are you scared of?"   
  
"I already told you; none of your damn business."   
  
"Fine. This matter is dropped. Any record of this meeting should and will be forgotten. Understood?"   
  
"Conformed and noticed. So where are you off to from here?"   
  
"I have to meet up with G. We have something to finish up."   
  
Slowly they rose to leave the room when Doctor J placed a hand on his pupils shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry about the way we raised you. No one should have suffered as you five did."   
  
Just then the door to the room swung open revealing 03.   
  
"Trowa?"   
  
"He's going to make It Heero. If you want you can go sit with him."   
  
His heart skipped at the good news, but his expression remained stern.   
  
Wires surrounded his pale figure. Some with medicine others with oxygen. Beeping from different machines sounded in the air liable to make any man mad. Heero sat waiting for his friend to wake up. Staring at him he couldn't help but feel pity.   
  
"Duo. I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I have to apologize for how I've acted. You saved me and I should have been grateful but instead I acted like an ass. I let my mission get ahead of me and forgot about life. Now look. No emotion, no regrets; its how I was raised," Still no response.   
  
So no one would hear, he leaned in to whisper in 02's ear.   
  
"I'm so scared to lose my friends and Relena. Especially my best friend...you. Please just forgive me."   
  
He rested his head on the pillow next to Duo's, his hand onto his friends. It was then, another hand wrapped around it. Jolting up he saw weak amethyst eyes glancing back at him.   
  
"I knew it. And I forgive you Yuy."   
  
"Thank you, for everything. You may not realize but I'm still learning. I would so appreciate it if you could stick around long enough to teach me the basics."   
  
"I'll work on that. Right now, I need to sleep. I hurt a lot."   
  
"I should go tell the others anyway."   
  
He patted his comrade's hand and got up to leave the room. However, Duo's voice stopped him.   
  
"Hey! Remember earlier, the bathroom issue?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I was right."   
  
He smiled and closed his eyes drifting off again. Heero also smiled and left the room. Not to long after he ran into the others who seemed to be waiting for word on Shinigami's condition.  
  
"Well!?"  
  
"He's Duo again."   
  
He began to walk past them.   
  
"What about you?" asked Quatre.   
  
To this 01 stopped and turned around.  
  
"Changed by the God of Death. One of the few who can say that."   
  
End Transmission   
  
OMG it's fucking 1:31am and I'm finished typing. Thank god! LOL If I hadn't finished soon I was going to shoot the next thing that moved. By the end of a story or chapter I want to destroy the keyboard. My typing skills don't help the situation either. - All right I hoped you enjoyed the story, NOW YOU MUST REVIEW. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well unfortunately I can't make you, BUT PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! (If I could manage to make a pouting symbol on my computer I would but I can't -) 


End file.
